


Confession Stands

by thtzwhatuthink



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: American State Fair AU, Eggplant Emoji, Established relationship for Nino/Alya, F/M, Humor, Identity Reveal, Sexual Food Innuendos, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Dialogue, aged-up, dirty humor, i like to swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6927217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thtzwhatuthink/pseuds/thtzwhatuthink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The squad decides to take a trip to the Americas. They also decide to have the realest possible American experience, and thus visit a state fair. Never before did Adrien and Marinette know pickles could be deep-fried, let alone butter. Nino and Alya ditch them, and leave hints of what they are doing with emoji hieroglyphics. Lines to get food are atrocious, and conversation takes a rather interesting turn at the hamburger concession stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession Stands

“Where the fuck did they go?”

Marienette groaned in reply to Adrien. Who knows where Nino and Alya went. The designer and the model certainly didn’t. Out loud they brain storm possible reasons why they lost half of the squad after leaving the petting zoo. The sun had just finished setting and all of the lights within the state fair had fully flickered on. Adrien leaned against a tent pole of a concession stand for deep-fried pickles and suggests,

“Perhaps we left the petting zoo while they were still in it?”

“N-No they left with us, we lost them about thirty seconds after that.” Mariette replied.

Adrien nods, and resumes brainstorming in his head, all the while looking out for the familiar outfit of Nino. Marinette was on edge with Adrien, her crush from school still present enough to have an effect on composure. It’s only been a few months since graduation, however her fumbles have decreased significantly. She drags her sight from how his hair was styled yet still looked so soft, to the giant breaded-pickle stick figure on the banner behind him. Something clicks, and she smacks her forehead.

“You alright, Marinette?”

“The mascot of the concession stand right behind you made me think of thoughts I did not want to imagine when associated to Nino—and Ayla.”

Adrien’s turns around briefly before his eyes widen. He chuckles,

“You think Ayla’s frying his pickle right now?”

Marinette’s face goes red. Hands fly up to cover her eyes, as she mentions _frying_ was not the correct verb to use for that. The blond laughs charmingly in response, and it soothes her temporarily. The thought of Ayla and Nino doing the freaky-deaky on the ferris wheel or behind some tent however was burned on the insides of Marinette’s eyelids, and she voices this. Adrien’s next response does nothing to help her:

“Well, whatever they’re doing, someone’s pickle is probably being eaten.”

Marinette was about to pose a rebuttal but her phone vibrates. Her lock screen notifies her that it’s Ayla, and Adrien walks closer to Marinette to see. Marinette does not receive actual words in this text. It was cryptic emojis, and she wasn’t sure quite why until her eyes found the eggplant emoji and the rain droplet one right next to each other, followed by a lipstick kiss and Marinette very quickly turns her phone screen off. The raven-haired stands stiff and frozen a look of horror on her face, and Adrien becomes very concerned. He questions if something bad happened to the others. Marinette’s gaze shifts from her phone to him and she whispers:

“N-Nino’s pickle isn’t getting sucked—his eggplant is.”

Adrien blinks. Adrien bites his lip. _‘Nino my maaaaan!’_ He thinks, as he stares at the red-faced beauty in front of him. He’s trying to not smile too much, but it’s evident to Marinette that Adrien is both amused and proud of Nino for a solid ten seconds. After this revelation, Adrien snaps back to his current situation and states,

“Welp,” Adrien pops the ‘p’ before continuing, “looks like you’re stuck with me for the rest of the night.” He winks for effect; Marinette rolls her eyes. In truth she feels both nervous and excited.

Her wonderful cerulean blues made his chest feel fuzzy when they moved dramatically, especially as a result of him. They were remarkably similar to his Lady’s, but he brushed the thought away. He was not with Ladybug while he was on this America’s trip. Adrien was with the next best fashion designer he’s ever known, second to only his father, and he knows that she will surpass his family. The model’s focus is pulled back into the present when Marinette mumbles,

“I highly doubt he will last longer than two minutes...”

“Désolé, que?” [Sorry, what?] Adrien asks, even as he heard her clear as day.

Marinette fumbles; she did not expect him to overhear. One foot in front of the other and she squeaks out, “N-nothing!” while heading deeper into the concession stands section of the state fair. She sticks out her hand while passing in front of Adrien, grabbing a hold of his arm and tugging him along to follow. Adrien retracts his arm in a way that makes it slide out of her grip, causing Marinette to drop her grip if he didn’t want her to touch him.

Instead, as her hand falls he grabs it in one swift motion calling out, “Lead the way and I do think he has more stamina than that.”

Marinette’s gaze sweeps over varying concession stands nearby as she looks over her shoulder to call back,

“You speak from experience?”

Adrien stumbles on his feet, but gains leverage from her hand quickly. He could hear her pleasant giggle, as she faces forward again. Being led by her was definitely not a bad experience as he gets to stare at her figure without notice. After knowing her for so long, the changes to her figure have no doubt been subtle over the years, however as he looks at her in a foreign environment Adrien begins to notice all of the small details he’s been blind to.

The small swing of her round hips when she walks.

The dimples in her lower back, only revealed by a souvenir crop top.

Her toned arms and thighs.

How her hair reflects moonlight hues.

How lithe her shoulders look, especially as the curve of her body curves in to her slim waist.

Marinette was breathtaking. She also just made a jab at him being slightly homosexual, in which case he should probably respond if he wants a chance with her.

“I do _not_ speak from experience— _unfortunately_ —I have more interest in women.”

A wholehearted laugh erupts from her, and when she’s done she’s smiling like an idiot because he’s both funny and possibly interested in her.

“Forgive me I don’t know your tastes.”  She replies, a thoughtful look plastered to her face before she tacks on, “I also don’t know your tastes for American food, would you like deep-fried butter balls or a deep-fried hot dog?”

He’s beginning to question how many sexual food references she’s made in the past five minutes, but as he looks around him those are sickeningly actual options. Adrien scrunches up his face, and suggests the slightly less diabetes-inducing concession stand of hamburgers—not deep-fried. Marinette agrees, and they stroll up to the stand only to realize,

The waiting lines are atrocious.

Adrien commented they might as well, neither of them have eaten much for most of the day, and they have nothing better to do with their time with their two friends doing _something_ they would rather not know the specifics of. What Marinette does want the specifics of is Adrien’s taste of women.

 She looks over at the man. His hair has remained the same over the years, although his jawline has become more defined as well as his adam’s apple. The model’s physique has increased from what could only be defined as noodley-teenage-arms to toned and lithe. His ass has gotten rounder since—

“Excuse me, comin’ through.” A stranger cuts in between both Adrien and her, with a paper plate in hand trying to worm out of the crowd. Marientte's thoughts sliced short.

Adrien sniffed the air as he got a whiff of the plate of food, and sighed dreamily.

“I take it you enjoy hamburgers?” Marinette questions, amused with the expression on his face.

“I like beef, just like on my women.” He states, without much thought.

Marinette arches an eyebrow. He stutters, trying to go back on his word. A guy is not supposed to admit what he likes about a woman to her face, directly or indirectly in a statement. Marinette questions, albeit nervously what else he likes about his women that is also relatable to his food tastes. He bites his lip in thought, while they shuffle forward in the hamburger line.

“I like to _eat_ them.”

 _‘What?’_ Marinette thinks for a moment before suddenly it clicks. _Oh._ Marinette thought the awkward deep-fried pickle kerfuffle from earlier was the last time she would blush furiously for a while and _boy was she wrong._ She looks up at him, stunned silent. He wasn’t looking at her when he said the statement, but briefly he glances over to her with a smug smirk she’s only ever seen on Chat, before his gaze goes anywhere but her.

“Too inappropriate?” He questions, nervously beginning to regret his devious statement.

Marinette slowly shakes her head no, all the while biting her lip. There was no way in hell she could make eye contact with him, and he tries desperately to pick up the pieces of the conversation by echoing her original question back of what she likes about her men that relates to her food preferences. They inch forward in the line as she mumbles quietly for only him to hear,

“I like men who eat… their _meals_ well.”

If Alya wasn’t off doing who knows what, she probably would have yelled something about how the sexual tension within a meter’s radius of both Adrien and Marinette was too damn high. Right now Adrien was praying to Ladybug. Marinette was begging her inner Chat Noir to not say any more risky shit.

Adrien had no idea she had the deep-fried butter balls to say that statement. She indirectly admitted to eating out as being a fetish, mere moments after he said he liked eating out. As his eyes pass over a table covered with varying condiment bottles his pun-adept mind comes to the conclusion that like ketchup and mustard, they were a match made in heaven. He gains the courage to actually look at Marinette briefly, to notice this time around she’s looking down and biting her lip.

_‘Holy shit she’s attractive.’_

She suddenly looks like a thought has popped into her mind, and while staring at his Ladybug shirt she questions,

“Wait, so if you’re um, really into L-Ladybug, then does that mean you’re willing to…”

“Her? Any and every day of the week, whenever she would like, _fuck yes_. But of course, she’s not the only one I would enjoy a _meal_ with.”

Marinette actually looks up at Adrien’s face, only to realize he’s staring at her in return, blushing and chewing his lip again. His eyes meet hers, and Chat Noir's ego swells inside of him enough to actually fucking _wink_ at her.

Marinette squeaks. He gestures for her to take a step backward, as he moves forward; they’re almost near the front of the line. Adrien furthers the conversation by asking,

“Knowing of your friendship with Chat Noir, have you ever thought about him enjoying a meal of— _I mean_ , with you?”

Marinette finally found a loophole out of this situation, but what the loophole led to wasn’t any better. She questions how he knew she was visited by Chat Noir and friends with him. Only Alya was aware of that, however she did not want to give that bit of info away.

For the first time since he started smooth talking, she actually got Adrien to freeze up. His body went rigid; he begun to play with a ring on his finger. Nervously, his response was:

“I asked first.”

She hit something if he was getting defensive.

“I… I’ll answer yours if you answer mine a-after, deal?”

Adrien nods and Marinette takes a deep breath,

“Yes. I’ve imagined _dining with him_ quite a bit.” She admits. Guilty, her hands fly up to cover her face. Why the fuck did she say that to her crush? _Fucking why?_

“I hope when I say that _I can make that happen_ you understand what I mean.”

And for a moment she doesn’t understand. She has no idea what “I can make that happen” means until she says it in her head and realizes that he used a different form of inflection with his voice. The tone dropped ever so slightly lower, it reverberated through his chest with a just noticeable difference for her to pick up.

That tone was very familiar.

It reminded her of purring as well.

‘ _The ring he’s fiddling with, Mari, you blithering idiot’_ Marinette thinks, and she reaches out and grabs his hand to have a closer look. Faintly, she can see a slightly beveled shape of a _pawprint_ and the epiphany hit her. She looks up at his red face as he’s praying that she doesn’t feel his pulse within his hand because his heart is pounding with the way she’s looking at him. She asks if he means what she thinks he means.

“Meow.”

All he gets is a weird look from the guy standing next in line and stunned silence yet again. Not only did he admit to Marinette that he would one hundred percent eat her out, but also gave away his secret identity; _in the same fucking sentence._

Somehow, he felt this knowledge of his alter ego would be safest with her, out of all the people who he knew. Plus, it would be kinda hot to experience _a meal_ as Chat Noir. The next sentence that came out of her mouth however, he did not expect.

“Would you like to make that happen with me or Ladybug? And I hope you understand what I mean.”

His breath catches in his throat, and the situation reverses. Thoughts crash through his mind, similarities match up that he’s known all along but _why_ has he been so blind to Marinette?

“Are you—“

“NEXT IN LINE PLEASE. Lady with the polka-dots, whadd’ya want on ya hamburger?”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in one sitting, which is weird for me.  
> This my first fanfic for Miraculous Ladybug, but not my first fanfic in general. 
> 
> I have fallen in love with this couple, and I hope my inappropriate filth will be welcome here in this Fandom. Thank you for reading.


End file.
